Ray Falec (Wraith Series)
"If I have to fight you Phantom, then soo be it. Anything... To safe my brother. Even if I have to destroy you to do that!" - Rick. Richard "Rick" Mercer '''also known as '''Rick Spectre is the main protagonist and anti-hero of Danny Phantom: Rise of Spectre, the second series in the Danny Phantom universe. He was soon revealed to be the illegitimate son of Vlad Plasmius. Appearance Rick often dresses in punkish clothing (etc, a black jacket with pushed up sleeves, bracelets, a black and red shirt, ear rings and dark blue jeans). His facial resembles Danny's and has a white streak on his black brushed down bangy hair and has dark blue eyes with pupils. While in ghost form Rick wears a hooded white sweat shirt, a black vest, black pants, white shoes, black and white gloves and has red eyes and has white hair with a black streak. Personality In contrast with Danny's old naive and clumsy personaility, Rick is a rebellious, troubled, cynical, cool and overly agressive loner. While Danny fights to protect the people he cares about, Rick wishes to use his powers to make his life "a little more easier". Also unlike Danny, Rick prefers to work alone, firmly believing help will slow him down and has no friends, infact the only things close to friend are his brothers and his liaison Dwayne. Despite this, Rick is not heartless and amoral as he cares about his friends, people who are unfortunate and his little brother Cody. He is also extremely intelligent, despite serving time in juive. Powers *Invisibility *Intangibility *Flight *Overshadowing *Ghost Ray (Yellow) *Duplication *Paronamal Strength, Speed, Agility, Dexterity and Durability *Sonar Sense Relationships 'Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom' Despite Rick's obession to beat Danny, he holds nothing personal against the ghost boy, simply acknowledging as just someone in the way rather than an enemy. While Danny wishes to understand his motives. Infact the two seem to have a grudging respect for eachother and seem to have alot more in common than they think. After season 1, thier relationship turned from a rivalary to a mentor-student/brotherly relationship. It was soon revealed that Rick was Danny's illegitimate cousin. 'Joseph Mercer' Rick was the stepson of a powerful crime lord. Despite Joseph's love for his son, he often uses his powers to assist him in commiting his criminal activities. Rick on the other hand hates his father, but respects him and does what he's told for the sake of his brother. Joseph felt guilt for putting his son threw his criminal empire, as a result he decided to turn himself in. 'Cody Mercer' Rick cares for Cody more than anything. Aside from Danny, Sam, Tucker, his sister, Jazz Valerie and his father, Cody is the only one who know's Rick's identity. 'Umbrus' Rick's greatest enemy. Roarke is the one responsible for the death of his mother. 'Danielle "Dani" Phantom' Much like Dani is a little sister to Danny, Rick is a little brother brother figure to Danielle. 'Jack Fenton' Rick thinks Jack is a joke and a phoney. While Jack views his ghost self the same way he used to view Danny's. Though durring season 2, Rick started to see Jack's postive characteristics and later view him as the father he never had. 'Maddie Fenton' Durring season 2 Rick views Maddie as a mother figure. 'Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasimus' Vlad is Rick's real fatther, though neither of them knew it at first. Rick hated Vlad, due to the public knowing that he was the ghost that tried to kill Jack Fenton. Vlad was shocked when he realized he had a son and tried what ever he could to bring him to his side. 'Lucy Mercer/Lady Wraith' Lucy is Rick's younger twin sister by 5 minutes. Lucy is rebellious and punkish like her brother, though she takes after her father Vlad. She is also very abusive and mean to Cody. Genarally the two hate eachother. She also knows Rick's secret and she is the first child of Plasmius to realize she is related to him. 'Logan Mercer/Phantasam' Logan is Rick's stepbrother. Though not hostile to eachother, Logan is jealous of Rick because of his ghost powers and his father's favoritism twords him. Like Rick Logan wishes to defeat Danny Phantom, but his motives greatly differ from Rick's as he wants to prove himself to his father. Compared to Rick's relationship with Lucy, Logan is more friendly twords him and Cody, in some ways he's like a male version of Jazz though he's more mature. He later became the monstrous Half-Ghost Phantasam. 'Laura Fenton Mercer' Rick was close to his mom before she died. After that Rick turned his back to the world. One time when Rick went into the ghost zone, he found his mother brought back as a powerful ghost dedicated to rule over humanity. It was also revealed that she ordered her own death and that she never cared for Rick or any of her children and simply desired power (which was the real reason she left Vlad). Despite Rick's love for his mother, Laura is one of the most powerful and dangerous ghosts ever to face him. (More to come) Trivia *Rick is clearly inspired by sequel protagonists of franchises, such as Nero from Devil May Cry 4 ,The Daniel Ketch version of Ghost Rider, and James Heller from Prototype 2 as they both fought the orginal hero at one point and have similiar abilities that differ in many ways. *Rick's ghost glow is yellow. *Rick's Sonar Sense is a non-cryokinesis version of Ghost Sense. While ghost sense alerts a ghost to the presence of other ghosts nearby by a wisp of blue mist that came out of his/her mouth, Sonar sense detects all ghosts in the area by feeling a sonar pulse. *Rick's last name is named after Alex Mercer, the main protagonist of the first game in the Prototype series. *His outfit bears the colors of the series's protagonist Danny Phantom and antagonist, his father Vlad Plasmius. *Orginally the design for his ghost form had Danny's colors, this was changed in favor of mixing those colors with the colors of Vlad's ghost form. This was done as a way to be creative. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ghosts Category:Half-Ghosts